Jerikole and flinx sleepover
by The-geeky-cauldron
Summary: Jinx and kole wanted to have a sleepover, so jinx invited kole over to her and Kidflash's apartment. Kidflash being kidflash was feeling left out and invited Jericho around. Lots of flinx and lots of jerikole.


Jinx and kole wanted to have a sleepover, so jinx invited kole over to her and Kidflash's apartment. Kidflash being kidflash was feeling left out and invited Jericho around.

"Hey kole" jinx said as she opened the door then saw jericho and gave him a friendly smile.

"I gave Jericho a lift here, in case you were wondering" kole answered.

"C'mon in then" she waved at them. They both walked in. "Kidflash is in the living room" jinx told jericho, then headed upstairs herself with kole.

"So what do you want to do first?" Jinx asked kole

"I don't know wanna watch a movie?"

"Sounds like a plan" jinx turned on the tv. After a lot of debating they chose a chick flick because kole pointed out it was a girls night in. As they were watching it they steadily ate their way through sweets and popcorn. At about midnight ,when it had finished, they started talking about clothes and fashion, then sweets, then somehow boys.

"So jinx i noticed you have a thing for red heads" kole giggled.

"What...errmm no i dont like wally" jinx said back but blushing magenta

" my dear friend i never said it was wally" kole laughed.

Jinx blushed a darker shade of red " well um you err see...well"

"Its ok jinx if you can't admit your feelings"kole teased

"Well im not the only one am i, Kole" this time jinx smirked whilst kole turned red

"What do you mean" kole asked even though kole perfectly well knew who jinx was talking about

"Well lets just say he has blonde hair and green eyes."

"I only like Jericho in a friend way" kole squeaked.

"I never said it was Jericho" jinx laughed

Kole couldn't believe she fell for her own trick " well um you see the facts are err" kole couldn't think of a come back "anyway we were talking about you and KF" kole said

"Well i don't like wally" jinx started

"Really jinx, you think i would believe that" kole said. "Because if you don't tell me, there will be consequences"

"Oh really what can you do" jinx snorted

"Well i can do this" kole replied tickling her mercilessly

"Kole s-stop please" jinx begged.

"Nope not till you admit you like KF"

"Ok ok i like wally ok" jinx admitted almost shouting a bright red.

"I knew you had a thing for red heads" kole giggled

"So what about you and Jericho then" jinx asked smirking again

"I told you were just friends" kole blushed.

"Really because Kole, your face is telling an entirely different story, don't lie to me" jinx laughed.

"Well i might sort of like Jericho in the tiniest, tiny bit"

"The tiniest tiny bit" jinx scoffed "your totally head over heels for him."

"Ok so maybe i am but he will never like me in that way" kole admitted.

What kole didn't know is what the boys were talking about downstairs.

* * *

><p>Kidflash and Jericho had just finished an action movie, when jericho went to sign him something but then realised kidflash wouldn't understand.<p>

"Jericho you can use sign language you know" Jericho looked at him quizzically, Kidflash realised he was asking how "oh well you see kole thought it would be nice for you if more people knew what you were saying so she has been teaching some titans to use sign language." Kidflash finished

Kole is so nice Jericho thought as a blush crept onto his face, this did not go unnoticed by kidflash, he then smirked.

"So Jericho any ladies caught your eye?" Kidflash asked

'What no' jericho signed back quickly, but blushed a deep red.

"Really" kidflash asked

"Nope" jericho knew kidflash would get it out of him eventually.

"So it wouldn't be a certain girl with pink hair her name begins with k and used to live underground?"

Jericho hesitated sighing before signing 'how did you know?'

"Because you always blush when someone says her name, plus you two flirt so much?"

'No we don't' Jericho stated

"Yeah you do, besides you are forever together and you are always looking at her at every opportunity"

'So like you and jinx then' Jericho smirked back

"What no, were just room mates" Kidflash answered back with a blush

'Yeah two hormonal teenagers sharing the same apartment and she doesn't cross your mind?' Jericho signed with a wicked smirk.

"Well maybe sort of from time to time" Kidflash sighed giving him evils. "Why did you have to notice"

'Well since I'm mute people speak freely in front of me' Jericho signed.

"Yes but i have't told anybody" Kidflash said

'Yeah but you sure are obvious' Jericho laughed silently.

"What the hell how am i" kidflash almost yelled.

'Calm down' Jericho signed as they heard jinx laughing upstairs then her shouting "okay okay i like wally okay".

Kidflashs eyes suddenly brightened "yes jinx likes me" he said enthusiastically.

'What were you saying about only thinking about jinx from time to time?' Jericho smirked.

"Well you see i might sorta really really like jinx" Kidflash exclaimed "and now i know she likes me i can flirt with her and when she insults me i'll know she means the opposite, this is great" Kidflash said over enthusiastically.

'Thats great' Jericho signed but he was really thinking of kole and how he wished she liked him. Kidflash picked up on this.

"Jericho you know if you asked kole out she would say yes. In fact i bet you right now jinx is getting her revenge on kole by making her say she likes you"

'You have a good imagination KF' Jericho signed

"I'm serious Jericho, you really have it bad for kole" Kidflash stated

'Well you flirt with jinx, you share a flat but you never asked her out, you never even kissed her' Jericho started

"Well its different with jinxie, you see she shows affection through hatred and sarcasm whereas kole is sweet and affectionate-wait hold up a second jericho you said I've never kissed jinx"

'Well you haven't'

"No i haven't but are you implying you and kole have"

'What no we haven't, why would you think that...' Jericho said as he turned red.

"You have haven't you" kidflash smirked

'Only in the cheek' Jericho told him

"told you your perfect for each other" kidflash grinned.

'Shut up kidflash' jericho signed deeply blushing.

"If i were you Jericho i would be less obvious because when the other titans find out they'll tease you mercilessly"

'You mean just like you' Jericho retorted

"No because i have been helping you and getting some fun out of it at the same time" kidflash replied smirking.

'So when are you asking jinx out then' Jericho signed trying to take the attention away from himself.

"Oh no your not taking the attention away from your self i want to hear all about this crush on kole" kidflash teased. "So how long have you liked her?" Kidflash smirked obviously enjoying this.

'Since the fight with the B.O.E. And i was playing guitar on the roof and kole came and joined me, she was the only other who could understand me, other than the herald'.

"So Jericho do you really like kole?"

'Yes i do you know that'

"Ok, heres the deal if you don't ask kole out in the next two weeks i am going to tell her you like her"

'You'd probably do me a favour' jericho replied trying to sound like he didn't care but he was sure his face was giving him away.

"Oh really Jericho so you wouldn't mind if i just went upstairs now and told kole"

'No stop' Jericho signed then glared at him whilst kidflash just smirked almost laughing.

"So what do you want to do now?"

Jericho fully intended to get pay back but when kidflash was asleep ' a another movie?'

"Sounds great". When Kidflash did fall asleep he wrote a note in then placed it in the palm of his hand addressed towards jinx as he knew the girls would be coming down soon.

* * *

><p>"Jinx" kole yelled trying to wake up jinx. "C'mon lets go downstairs and grab something to eat were outta snacks."<p>

"You only want to go down to see Jericho" jinx replied slyly.

"What no i don't, I'm hungry" kole squeaked.

"Hungry for more Jericho but your right, we should go down" jinx laughed. Kole went bright red but fid not deny this fact.

"Shut up jinx". So the girls went down to be faced with kidflash with a letter addressed to jinx and Jericho sound asleep, kole thought he looked so cute.

"I know what your thinking Kole" jinx sang

"Shut up jinx" kole repeated blushing again.

Jinx then spotted the envelope and saw it was addressed to her she took it and read it.

'_**Dear jinxie,**_

_** i really like you and think you are cute **_

_**lots of love your wally'**_

Jinx couldn't believe this.

"What you got there jinx" kole asked

"Oh nothing much" although inside she was squealing especially at the YOUR part. She ran to get a pen and wrote back 'i really like you too' crossed out the jinx at the front wrote wally and placed it in his hand.

The girls went to the kitchen got their snacks then went back up slamming the door behind them. The boys woke up with a start, kidflash looked at the note in his hand and opened it curiously. What he saw was both pleasing and confusing.

"Jericho" kidflash started "did you do this"

'Do what' Jericho asked trying to look innocent.

"Thanks a lot now jinx knows i like her, i could have flirted with her shamelessly and known she still liked me" Kidflash whined "ok im going upstairs to tell kole you like her"

'No don't i'll do anything' Jericho begged.

"Anything" kidflash smirked

'Yeah' Jericho signed now regretting it.

"Well you don't believe Kole likes you right?" He asked rhetorically "well the only way your going to find out is by asking her out"

'No please look i know she doesn't like and i don't want to make a fool of myself in front of her and ruin out friendship' Jericho signed.

"Look i wasn't finished, if you go on a date with her, Jinxie and me will go with you" Kidflash said.

'Im not sure a double date is a good idea' Jericho said uncertainly.

"Ok I'm going upstairs I'm going, going, almost gone"

'Stop ill do it' Jericho rolled his eyes. 'I hate you'

"No you don't, I'm helping you plus i get some pay back in return" kidflash smirked.

'Why do like torturing me' jericho asked

" because your like a helpless kitten stuck in a sock, i want to help you but laugh at you at the same time, plus your the only one to tease round here" kidflash stated.

'So where is it, when is is'

"Sunday, the park, 7 o'clock"

'Sundays two days from now' Jericho exclaimed

"Better get moving then" kidflash laughed.

Jinx and kole had finished their 3rd movie and headed downstairs for 'breakfast'. They opened the door and said 'hey'.

"Oh good you two are finally up" Kidflash said. Which jinx just rolled her eyes at. But Kidflash grinned and winked. Jinx suddenly remembered why then blushed.

"Wally come help me make some breakfast" jinx said.

Jericho looked at Kidflash pleading him not to leave. "Yeah sure jinxie" he got up and walked over to the kitchen before saying " smoochie smoochie" Jericho glared at where his head had disappeared and blushed deeply.

* * *

><p>"You left them in there alone on purpose didn't you" kidflash said more of a statement then a question.<p>

"Well maybe" jinx said slyly.

"About that letter, jinx"

"What about it" jinx blushed.

"Well jericho wrote to get me back for forcing him to ask out kole"

"What" jinx shrieked

"Oh no jinxie don't do that, that really hurt my ears, but anyway i really like you and i was wondering if you wanted to go on a double date with Jericho and kole on sunday at 7?"

Jinxes face softened "i'd love to" she whispered.

"Me too" he whispered back as they drew closer together. Their foreheads touched "by the way jinxie, Jericho has to still ask kole"

"That doesn't matter." Jinx said.

As their lips touched sharing a soft and sweet kiss as they pulled back kidflash said "Jinx i think were going to have to make a new breakfast" as they smelt something burning then continued sharing a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>Jericho blushed as kole came to sit next to him 'so how are you' jericho enquired.<p>

"Well a little tired" she yawned. "And yourself?"

'Not so bad a bit tired too, kidflash never stops talking' Jericho signed

"Some how i can believe that, you must have gotten a fair bit of sleep, when i came down earlier you were fast asleep" she then realised how weird that sounded "not that i was looking at you sleep or anything like that" she cried out.

Jericho silently chuckled whilst she cringed 'i understand' Jericho signed.

"Your such a great friend Jericho" kole said but wished they were more. "So what did you talk about" kole asked.

'Oh well nothing much' Jericho blushed.

"You said Kidflash never stopped talking" kole recalled.

'Oh well he talked a lot about jinx you see'

"When do you think they're gonna get together?"

'Right now i should imagine'

"What how do you know?"

'Just a hunch' Jericho said he decided he should ask her now 'actually kole there was something I've been meaning to ask you, i was wandering if you wanted to go to the park on sunday at 7 with kidflash and jinx'

"Like a double date" kole asked hopefully

'Yeah like that' Jericho blushed again

"I would love to go" kole said.

'Great, theres something else you should know, i really like you...like completely head over heels' Jericho admitted flushed.

"Yes" kole squealed then looked at Jericho's humoured face "oh i mean i really like you too" now blushing too. She turned around to face him completely leaning in. When Jericho realised Kole was leaning in he put his hands on her waist, kole put her hands around Jericho's shoulders. They leaned in further and further and then Jericho closed the gap kissing her with passion she returned it making a shiver go down his spine. They carried on like this until a camera sound broke them apart. They looked round to see a smirking Kidflash, they both blushed deeply.

"I just came in to get these place mats, sorry if i interrupted you, carry on" he said whilst trying to hold back his laughter. Jericho glared at him.

"Kidflash errr why did you take a picture" kole enquired blushing.

"For future purposes, yes I'm talking to you Jericho for writing that letter" he grinned slyly "anyway kole are you coming on the double date with me and jinxie?"

"Oh right ermm yes"

"Great see you and just carry on" he said before disappearing.

"We so need to get a picture of him and jinx kissing"Kole stated.

'I agree' Jericho signed still very red.

* * *

><p>Kid flash whizzed back to the kitchen "where did you go?" Jinx asked<p>

"These" Kidflash answered holding up the place mats "but what i found was way better"Kidflash smirked showing jinx his phone.

"No. Way" jinx exclaimed "i thought they'd never get together"

"I know me too so thats why i helped them out a bit" kidflash grinned.

"Wally you are the best boyfriend ever" jinx whispered stepping closer to him.

"Oh I'm your boyfriend now" he grinned mischievously. As he bent down kissing here neck

"I'd say you were" jinx replied.

"Then your the best girlfriend ever" he stood back up looking at her beautiful pink eyes. He leaned in kissing her on the lips with passion which she gladly returned. They didn't realise kole had taken a picture through the keyhole.

"Hey jinx" kole shouted "is lunch nearly ready"

"Yeah give us 5 minutes"jinx shouted back.

"Ok" kole said as she walked away with jericho.

* * *

><p>After lunch jinx and kole traipsed upstairs to jinx's room to gather all of kole's stuff.<p>

"So wally showed me the picture" jinx smirked

"Oh right um yeah" kole blushed.

"You to seemed really into each other" jinx laughed.

"Yeah i guess we are, so why did it take you ages to make lunch?"

"Oh well i burnt it a few times" jinx replied cooly.

"Oh did wally perhaps i don't distract you?"

"Well errr perhaps yeah, seriously are telepathic" jinx asked defeated.

"No but 1) i have a picture for equal measures 2) there are hickeys on your neck." Kole laughed

"What" jinx yelled as her hand flew up to her neck "let me see the picture" jinx asked as she cursed wally.

Kole got her phone out and showed jinx. "Wow i don't look as bad as i thought i did" kole pocketed her phone gathering the rest if her stuff while jinx was desperately trying to find some concealer.

* * *

><p>'How did my suff get this scattered?' Jericho questioned.<p>

"I don't actually know..." Kidflash trailed off

Once they did actually find everything they called jinx and kole down. Very oddly jinx was wearing a scarf. They headed for the door and bade their goodbyes to each other.

"Wally, you know they have a picture of us kissing" jinx told wally.

"What?" Kidflash yelled.

"Yeah kole showed it to me" jinx said "you don't look half bad either. Besides they've only got it so that we don't go round showing everyone" jinx reasoned.

"Anyway why are you wearing a scarf Jinxie?" Kidflash asked

"I thought i'd try it out!" Jinx tried.

"Tell the truth" he said pinning her down on the couch.

"Take a look yourself" jinx sighed. Kidflash unwound the scarf seeing the hickeys.

"Whoops" kidflash grinned goofily.

"Wally take this more seriously"

"Ok jinxie" he said smirking he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head.

"What are you doing" jinx asked.

"Being more sincere" Kidflash answered leaning in kissing her. He let go of her hands and they went up to his hair, then slowly to the hem of his top, she pulled up taking off his shirt. He leapt of the couch taking jinx with him. Jinx lent against the wall still kissing him. "Shall we make this more even" kidflash smirked playing with the hem of jinx's shirt and lifting it. They eventually ran out of air and collapsed on the sofa turning on the TV. They stayed like this for sometime until nightfall when jinx fell asleep Kidflash carried her up to her bedroom and lay her on the bed.

* * *

><p>Jericho decided to stay with Kole for the next day before the date as to not call on the herald too much. The couple couldn't wait for their date but the time seemed to pass slowly. Jericho said they should watch a film so they watched a rom com laughing at a lot of it. When the romance scenes came on they felt a bit tense, especially given the position they were in, cuddling and Kole practically sitting on Jericho's lap. Jericho looked down at kole admiring her beauty and at how adorable she looked. Kole then looked up to find Jericho staring at her, he blushed but continued to look at her. He started leaning in to kiss her, he moved his arms to sign something but dropped kole and tried to grab her but lost his balance, and ended up on top of her. He kissed he on the lips just as he was about to pull away she kissed him back pulling him in.<p>

It was 6:45 Kole and Jericho had to get to the park. He knocked on her door. "Coming" she called. She stepped out the door in a pale blue dress, curled hair and an adorable smile.

'You look beautiful' Jericho smiled. Kole blushed

"Not to bad yourself."

'Shall we go?' Jericho said giving her his arm.

"Yes"

* * *

><p>6:55. "Jinxie we gotta go" kidflash yelled up the stairs.<p>

"Yep coming" jinx called down to him. She emerged in a black dress with her hair down. She looks so amazing Kidflash thought.

"C'mon my beautiful girlfriend" offering his arms to her. She jumped in to them. "Oh yeah Jinxie when we get there spend about 15 minutes with them, then make up an excuse to leave with me"

"Ermm why"

"Because they need some time on a date alone and so do we" kidflash said wiggling his eyebrows."

"Ok lets go".

* * *

><p>Jericho and kole arrived waiting for kidflash and jinx.<p>

"Look there they are" Kole pointed out. "Hey" she called out.

"Do anything interesting" Kidflash asked them whilst smirking.

'No not really, what about you?' Jericho asked.

"Nothing really" kidflash answered with a red face.

'Yeah obviously' Jericho smirked at him. Kidflash glared back.

"Anyway" Kole interjected "where we going"

"Me and wally thought we could go down to the lake?"

"Sounds good" kole replied so all 4 of them set off for the lake.

When they reached the lake, jinx said to wally " wow isen't that a nice view"

"Sure is jinxie". She suddenly started kissing kidflash, he was surprised but didn't complain and kissed back. Jericho and Kole got slightly uncomfortable and muttered something about walking. Once they were out of sight jinx stopped.

"That was one hell of a good plan jinxie"

"I know" she said back to him.

Jericho and kole were walking around the lake, when kole started to limp this definitely did not go unnoticed by jericho, who scooped her up off her feet and continued walking with her in his arms bridal style. He looked down at her startled face and chuckled silently, then lent down and pecked her on the lips.

"I love you too jericho" kole whispered then grabbed his shoulders deepening the kiss.


End file.
